


Touch

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Will catches Frankie dancing in their kitchen and it leads to a interesting confession





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song I touch myself by divinyls I do not own it non do I own the characters, just using them for my own entertainment. Please do not sue :)

Will awoke to a cold bed and frowned

He was used to waking up with Frankie's body thrown half way acrossed his (it doesnt matter how they fall asleep she's still gonna end up spread out like a starfish) when he woke up and he found this change of events to be unpleasant

He got up and slipped on his boxerd before heading down the hall

He could hear Frankie singing to herself and found the idea intriguing enough to quietly approach the kitchen, not wanting her to stop whatever it was she was doing.

He peeked around the kitchen door and smirked.

Frankie was cooking something on the stove, dressed in only his FBI t-shirt, hair pulled back in a messy slept in ponytail

She was swaying her hips from side to side, dancing around the room as she sang

Will had never seen anything so adorable yet completely and utterly sexy at the same time 

He was transfixed and continued to stare

He loved seeing Frankie like this so comfortable and carefree

"I don't want…anybooooody else. When I think about you, I touch my…." She froze the rest of the lyrics fading to nothing as she saw Will standing before her an eyebrow raised.

"Don't stop on my account." Will could barely stop the amused look to his smile

"Will…" Frankie's voice came out in a squeak. "I…uh… I was just cooking breakfast"

Will's tongue snaked out and licked his lower lip his eyes ran over frankies body before looking back up at the brunette. "I can see that" he teased

"So do you?" He asked with a mischivous glint in his eye

She blinked, still stuck on the fact that Will caught her dancing to "I Touch Myself"

"Huh? Do I what?" She asked confused biting her lip

"Do you touch yourself when you think of me?" He asked

She felt all the blood rush to her head and she swallowed "I…" deciding this was not the time to lie to her boyfriend since he could always tell anyways she said "Yes"

Will felt all his blood rush to his member and he bit his lip before finally replying, "I want to watch"

She found her mouth suddenly very dry. "You want to…you…"

"I want to watch you touch yourself, yes." He said

At first she was unsure of how to respond to such a blunt request she's never heard him make such a suggestion

But the thought of Will watching her already had the warmth pooling in her centre

She found herself nodding

He smiled "That's a yes?"

"As long as you promise you'll touch me afterwards."

Will turned and began to walk upstairs. "With pleasure honey"

She turned off the stove and smirked following him up the stairs

* * *

When they got up to their bedroom Frankie turned and lifted hers/his shirt throwing it in Will's direction with a wink leaving her completely naked beside the tiny scrap of lace she was wearing as panties

Walking backwards till her knees hit the bed she sat down and layed back

He smiled softly leaning against the wall watching her every move

He loved that Frankie trusted him enough to do this – to even want to do this "I'm so honoured that you're going to do this for me"

"I'd do anything for you" she said with a soft sexy smile

"I want to see Frankie I want to see what it's like when I'm not home and you need me. Show me please"

Frankie's eyes raked over Will's form and she ran her fingers over her shapely hips and into waist band of her panties pulling them down her georgous legs "You get naked too I want to see all of you"

Will quickly pulled his boxers down to show his half hard erection He ran his tongue over his lips "Show me. Please."

Frankie could hear the pleading in Will's voice

Scooting farther back on the bed resting her head on the pillows her eyes ran over Will's naked body and she closed her eyes briefly moaning at the thought of what she was about to do

Will came and sat at the foot of the bed for a closer view eyes darkened with arousal He wanted Frankie so badly that he could taste it but he wanted to watch this so so badly, wanted to watch what she did when he was away and needed him.

He rested his hands on his thighs, restraining himself from reaching out to touch her.

She was resting her head on her pillow, propped up so she could see Will their eyes locked and she smiled

Will broke their gaze and his eyes flitted down Frankie's nude body, watching as she spread her legs

A small smile appeared on his face "Fuck you're so wet already."

Frankie moaned "That's so not helping."

He tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his face. "I thought the whole point was I wasn't supposed to be helping?"

"No, I meant it's not helping my restraint I'm trying not to crawl over there and ride you so fast I'll be wincing as I walk to work tomorrow"

Will groaned and shifted on the bed whispering a soft "fuck" under his breath

The sound of Will's breathless plea had the desired effect and Frankie's hands palmed her breasts kneading and squeezing but she was too worked up watching Will at the end of the bed practically sitting on his hands to stop himself from touching her

One hand slipped down to lightly touch her clit she shivered and closed her eyes a gasp escaping from her lips as she whimper his name

Both moaning when she slipped a finger then two inside of herself running the other over her left breast squeezing her nipple

"Tell me what you think about when I'm not here"

"You! I think about your hands on me, your head buried in between my legs, your cock pounding into me" she said eyes closed arching her back getting close to her release

Sensing that she was close "open your eyes Frankie! I want you to look at me when you come"

"Will please, please"

"Let go baby" he said as their eyes locked as she came undone by her own hand

"Come here" she says reaching for him still trying to catch her breath

Climbing on top of her holding his weight on his arms leaning his forehead on hers

He says "I love you" and she says it back against his lips kissing him while running her fingers through his hair

"Now make love to me please" she said as they parted from the kiss

"There's nothing else I'd rather do" he said lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in both moaning in sync

They spent the rest of the day in bed resting in between making love

(Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! Comment and let me know what y'all think ;) Lots of love 💕


End file.
